Unintentional Love
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: Living his new life, Blackwargreymon has the determination to once again find what is his life means for ... And Flamedramon will be there with him, no matter what obstacles they will have to go through. Sucks at summary and title. Read to find out!


A/N : Hey guys! Sorry, I've been inactive in this site for about 2 months. With this story, I'm announcing that I'll be active again and be sure to continue my other fic. If you have some request for me to be done first, just message me. Also, because this is my second story after 2 months off, sorry if this is bad. Need to make myself feel usual again with writing.

Anyway, I'm up with my new sexy mon, and also with new pairing! XD

_Note : might become M rated :p_

Enjoy~

* * *

_He just didn't know. He felt light, no- not the light of sun. He felt… well, like he had no weight. _

_It was then when suddenly he felt an immense pain, memory and mind coming back to the first place. Though it was just briefly, he almost lost his consciousness._

_Well, he __**had**__ lost it. Ever since at very first he had._

_And, how to regain it?_

_He tried to open his eyes. _

_Suddenly, everything around him seemed to fly so fast._

_Everything._

_Memory began to rewind with flash speed ; there were no words he could even hear. _

_But, it didn't really matter for him. What took his sense was he felt an impending danger. Even with eye-closed, he could feel it thanks to his sharp sense._

_Then, he felt it._

_Light, the true light was shining throughout a hole._

_And suddenly the light enveloped all of the space he was. His eyes were shut down, but he could feel the warmth._

_Then, he felt like… he was himself. He could feel his hand, arm, leg, like his weight had come back._

_But, he had no time for thinking, because everything went black._

* * *

It was morning in the Digital World. The time that sun to rise, the yellow ball emanating loving warmth.

Birds were chirping from the branches, some of them flew down to the lush ground. It was still a bit dark, meaning that not everyone had awoken and started their day.

Just a few meters from the forest, there led directly to the beach. The white sand was grey, despite the dimmed light. There was no current, so the sea was calm ; no waves could be heard.

As the sun showed its complete round, everything was started. The birds flew away, looking for food and another better place to stay. The sea had begun its move, waving waves after waves to the shore.

Near the shore, laid a digimon. He wasn't moving, nor breathing. Until then, the light of the sun made a tingle down to his headgear, reflecting some light. The light then made contact with his eyelid. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

The process took about five or six seconds. He just felt like something heavy on his eyelid, so opening his eyes was just the way heavy. He managed to reveal his bright yellow eyes, but still not moving.

When he did, he immediately closed his eyes again, blinking a few times because his vision was blurred. The first sight that caught his attention was the light blue with orange-streak sky. The next thing he knew, he heard waves of sea… He moved his face to the side, gazing at the wavy sea and the sun that had just risen. He could feel … the warmth that could go through his armored body.

_Ocean…_

Completely unsure of how he could be ended here, he managed to stay for awhile, trying to go back to his sense.

Then, he started to move. The first thing he did was moving his arm slightly. He felt it. Then, he slightly moved his leg. He felt it too. The digimon let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes, then opening them.

He could feel the sandy ground he was lying on.

_Beach…_

Now that he knew, he was relieved not be ended at weird place like the first one.

About twenty minutes lying down, he finally woke up. Slowly, he managed to stand up at his feet. It was barely, though. He still didn't have any sense of balance, like he had just woken up from eternal slumber.

He blinked again, slowly, looking around.

"Where… am I?"

**Chapter 1**

**A Different Day**

A mahogany-haired boy was still sleeping, despite his alarm that rang like hell and the sun that had risen and showered its light through the window. It was then until his blue comrade smashed the clock away, instantly breaking it off.

"Daisuke, wake up!

* * *

"Come on, what really makes you break it, really?" Daisuke muttered loudly, gesturing his blue friend to explain.

"Well, it was 7 AM, your alarm was ringing for about fifteen minutes, and you didn't wake up," the digimon explained. "AND, I had awoken ever since it started ringing," he added, crossing his arm, pouting.

Daisuke grinned, and then he knelt down toward his digimon.

"Come on Vee, I'm just kidding you know?" he tapped Veemon's shoulder, and the digimon just shrugged it.

"No, your face back then was serious," it was clear that Veemon was still pouting. Well, _forcing_ himself to pout so that Daisuke would make it up for something.

"Hmm… my friend is hurting~ what should I do?" the goggle-boy drawled, getting himself closer to his Digimon.

Veemon sensed something, well, could be said as really dangerous thing.

"Wait, I-

"Gotcha!" the next thing he knew he was pinned, and was tickled endlessly by his partner.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Daisuke asked over his shoulder. Veemon was lying there, still giggling.

"Don't know. Walking around, maybe?" he suggested. Daisuke faked a yawn.

"Man, I'm sleepy," he then crept to his bed, lying down with such a playful look.

"Don't say we're going to sleep until tomorrow?" Daisuke rolled his eyes sarcastically from Veemon's remark.

"Why don't you go by yourself? You know, looking for friend and yadda yadda," although Daisuke was persuading him to go by himself, he knew that Veemon wouldn't. Literally, he _couldn't. _

Why?

That was because Miyako and Iori were off to Tokyo, in which mean both Hawkmon and Armadimon weren't in his friend list for awhile. Then, Patamon and Tailmon were officially dated. Daisuke knew no matter how Veemon still thought about they were still his friends, to think about ruining their time together was really a bad idea. Last one, Ken lived at Tamachi. So, Wormmon was the way too far, except if Ken was visiting here then Wormmon could play with him.

The first generation's Digimons were still helping in Digital World, because their partners were also counting on them for that. Well, not like they didn't want to spend their time with their Digimon, but junior high school's homeworks was just sucks. Neverending was the good word to describe it.

Personally, Veemon would love to just play video game with Daisuke until noon, but he was _bored._

"How about some walk in Digital World?" the blue mon suggested the only solution of his boredom ; Daisuke had expected it. The goggle-boy shrugged.

"Go on. I'm sleepy," he faked again a yawn, hearing Veemon's grumble as the reply. The goggle boy eventualy grinned and walked to the computer.

"Well, you go. What form do you want to?" he reluctantly asked. Veemon was always like that ; he would ask him 'what form should I be?' despite he was the only one who could form three different mons, not counting his current form obviously. So this time, Daisuke asked it first so that he would be the one who answered.

"Mmm," Veemon mumbled, scratching his chin softly.

"I think I'll go as Flamedramon,"

* * *

Training wasn't the first thing that came up to his mind, but flexing his muscles was the best thing to do when he was alone, especially since no one would order him to do these and those.

"Wonder where will I go?" he mumbled to himself. The fiery dragon decided to leap up to the highest tree and look around.

Digital World could never be replaced with anything in Human World. Here, he was born, lived, had most toughest yet funniest time, fighting for good and defending his closest person, and many unpararelled stories that couldn't be told even by himself. The air was always fresh ; taking a deep breath would be the first thing he had done everytime he came here.

It was then when he sighted his friends ; Agumon and Gabumon, walking to the beach. He grinned to himself, stealthly jumping down and tracking them.

"Man, I've been waiting for this whole time to take a rest," Agumon yawned. Gabumon just smiled.

"Well, we still have lot of things to do, but Roma isn't built in one day," he chuckled, remembering one of Yamato's remark.

They reached the beach not long after that. While Gabumon was looking around, Agumon quickly shoved himself to the ground, instantly covering himself with sand.

As the furred digimon looked at him, they both laughed hard.

"Well, having some nice time, isn't it?" they both stopped, looking at the bush.

"Oh hi there Vee! Whatcha doing here?" Agumon dusted himself off from the sand.

"Just walking around," the dragon grinned. "Say, do you have any idea to do now?"

Both of the child-leveled digimon cocked their head.

"Well, me and Agumon just want to have a relax. Ya' know…" Gabumon flushed a bit. "… doing these and those are quiet tiring. Well… if you mind to help?" he smiled. Agumon nudged him lightly, in which he returned with giggle.

"But, what can I help ?" Flamedramon asked. He sat on the ground, purring slightly from the soft texture.

"There is a pile of wood there," Agumon pointed with one of his claw toward south direction. "We are supposed to do it after relaxing, but since that you want to help, you can move them to the Koromon's village. It is located near here. Just go through the forest and you'll be there," the reptile digimon explained, although he was quite uneasy about Gabumon's idea to ask Flamedramon some help.

"There you two are!" a sudden yell made the three of them jumped slightly.

It was Piyomon.

The bird digimon quickly landed. She then realized Flamedramon's presence.

"Hi Vee! What are you doing here?" she asked, before glaring at the duo.

"And what are you two doing _here_? Don't tell me you two have forgotten your task!" she said a bit loudly.

"Oh God! We forgot about that! What should we do now?" Gabumon said sarcastically, waving his head and paw around looked like he had just remembered something.

"Of course not silly. We just want to have a relax. You do want too, right?" hearing Gabumon's reply, Piyomon sighed.

"Well, I do want. But I know Sora wants me to help my Pyocomon's friends," she sat down, looking at the ground.

Seeing the whole thing made Flamedramon felt bad. He had done nothing to help his friends, though. As one of the friendship's digimons, he felt like he had a responsibility to help them.

"Ahem," he faked a cough. "Since I'm here, why don't you all take a rest? I can replace you all because I'm free," he grinned.

"Aren't you always free?" Agumon teased.

"Yeah, you just fool around when you come here," Gabumon added, a playful smirk at his face. Piyomon giggled at her friends mockery.

"I-I'm… ugghh," realizing they were right and he had lost the deal, Flamedramon blushed and looked aside, earning laugh from them.

"It's okay Vee. This time you will help us. It's enough," Piyomon smiled.

"Thanks," the fiery dragon grinned. Then a question popped in his mind.

"Umm… where's the other? I mean, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon?" he asked.

"About that…" Piyomon giggled again. "Tentomon and Palmon are having their time… well, how to put it? … 'together', you know?" Sora's digimon giggled again before continuing. "To put it simple, they have their place far away from here, but their sector are close, so that's why they aren't here," she finished.

"And how about Gomamon?" just after he finished the question, something jumped from the sea.

"I'm heereee! Who's looking for me?" Gomamon, with his usual grin, hopped to their place.

"Gomamon bears the task in the ocean, since that he is the only one who has the greatest mobility there…" Gabumon said, but he was looking at the sea with 'disgusting' look.

"What's with that look?" Gomamon snarled playfully, earning a look from the lizard.

"Going wet all the time is just… yuck!" everyone laughed at Gabumon's statement.

"Well, it's better if I'm going now. The earlier I start, the sooner I'm done," Flamedramon said. He just felt uneasy, being around with all his friends with him not in his child form too. Like, he was the biggest there.

"Hey, you're mean. I've just gotten here and you want to leave?" Gomamon pouted.

"Vee wants to help us," Agumon stuck his tongue out to the mammal digimon. Gomamon looked at the blue dramon.

"How about me? You're going to help me, right?" Flamedramon grinned at his words.

"Of course not. I'd rather stay away as faaaar away as possible from the sea. Ya' know right, I'm 'Flame' as in my name. Going to the sea will make me dimmed," after saying that, Flamedramon quickly ran off the beach, when everyone was laughing Gomamon's mournful look.

* * *

"Damn it. How could Agumon and Gabumon endure their duty in their forms? This is sucks!" Flamedramon grunted to himself. Not sure either he needed more training so he could be on shape, or both of them had already used to do those things.

After finished moving the trunk, he swiftly dashed to Pyocomon's village to give them their lunch. Since that his clawed hands were quite hard to grab the ladle, Piyomon's task was really hard for him. That was why after doing that, he managed to leap at the nearest tree, leaning against the trunk. He closed his eyes, instantly drifted to sleep. One of his hands hanging down, the other legs too.

Piyomon had just come back from the beach. She saw him, then smiled.

"Must be tough for him," she smiled. "Oh well. Thanks and sorry," she whispered to his ear, then flew back to the village.

Those soft voice made Flamedramon awoke.

"Uh… weird when I sleep not in Daisuke's bed," he chirped childishly. Then he remembered that everyone was at the beach.

"Rather to go back there," he jumped off the tree and dashed to the beach, only to find everyone was gone.

"Well, I have done a little for them. And that's enough for today," he mumbled to himself, still felt annoyed from the task he had done before.

He decided to go back, but then he wanted to take a slow walk at the beach. The sea made the air felt so good, calm and cool. It felt like he was having a natural air-conditioner.

He was too enjoying the air that he didn't look forward. He bumped to a tall person, literally taller than him. The blue dramon landed on the ground, thanks to the soft sand so that it wasn't hurt.

"Uhh… I'm so-" he looked up, two intimidating yellow orbs staring at him. He was too afraid that he didn't realize who that person was. The first think he wanted to do was running away.

He crawled slowly, getting up to his feet and started to stretch his leg. But unlucky for him, his arm had already grabbed.

"Wait a minute," deep voice echoed, making him shiver. He gulped, building up courage to look back.

Only to be astonished.

"Why are you running away? Am I scary?" those quite innocent question made Flamedramon laughed. He wasn't afraid anymore. He was too happy ; not happy, but relieved.

The digimon in front of him blinked.

_'__First he looks like scared, then suddenly laughs.' _He thought.

_'__Odd'_ he loosened his grip at Flamedramon's arm. The fiery dragon smiled widely at him.

"Blackwargreymon! You're alive!" he suddenly rushed forward, hugging the black digimon. Blackwargreymon was surprised from the sudden react.

"Ugh, excuse me, but who are you? Do you know me?" the ultimate digimon asked.

"I know you," Flamedramon replied quickly, with a really soft smile. "Since a long time I do," he added.

"But…" Blackwargreymon squinted his eyes.

"I don't know who you are," he shrugged lightly, but he seemed to believe what Flamedramon said.

"This may be out of blue, since we have just met, but can you explain who you are and what's your relation with me?" the black-digimon asked. Flamedramon knew it, since that he hadn't met him with this form, so he wouldn't acknowledge him.

"Of course," he grinned. "Where should we start?"

* * *

I do want to put this longer, since that I don't really like to leave cliffhanger. But, the most important thing is I want to know if there's anyone who likes this. I just can't continue it by myself, because later I _have_ to make Daisuke becomes a really jerk. That's the plot, and I hate it. But that's what makes this story a story later.

So, mind to leave a review? :)


End file.
